shopkins_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Shopkins Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Delights~
Shopkins Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Delights~ (ショップキンズ プリキュア ~レインボーデライト~')' is a sequel of Shopkins Pretty Cure Summary Characters Old Cures * Jessicake/Cure Cupcake * Popette/Cure Popcorn * Bubbleisha/Cure Bubblegum * Peppa-Mint/Cure Ice Cream * Rainbow Kate/Cure Rainbow New Cures Season 4 Major Cures * 'Pippa Melon/Cure Watermelon '- A funny, fresh-faced girl that usually doesn't take most opinions seriously. She transforms into Cure Watermelon and uses the power of joy. * 'Marsha Mellow/Cure Marshmellow '- She is a somewhat childish, but sweet girl. She transforms into Cure Marshmellow and uses the power of youth. * 'Blossom Apples/Cure Apple '- A tough, but nice girl that likes to plant fruits and dreams of owning her own orchard. She transforms into Cure Apple and uses the power of delight. * 'Coco Cookie/Cure Cookie '- She is kind, generous, and loves to cook. She transforms into Cure Cookie and uses the power of generosity. * 'Makella Wish/Cure Cake '- The brightest candle on the cake, she loves to make other people smile. She transforms into Cure Cake and uses the power of giving. * 'Lemony Limes/Cure Lemon '- A candid, but friendly DJ that loves music mixing. She transforms into Cure Lemon and uses the power of honesty. * 'Fria Froyo/Cure Froyo '- She is beautiful, calm, and a little shy, but very sweet and is skilled at archery. She transforms into Cure Froyo and uses the power of agility. Season 5 Major Cures * 'Jascenta/Cure Perfume '- A sweet and sensitive girl that can be a little vain and rude at times. She transforms into Cure Perfume and uses the power of wealth. * 'Lolita Pops/Cure Lollipop '- She is sweet, full of energy, and very lucky. She transforms into Cure Lollipop and uses the power of luck. * 'Pommie/Cure Pom Pom '- A fashionista with a gentle touch. She transforms into Cure Pom Pom, the Pretty Cure of style. * 'Summer Peaches/Cure Peach '- She is a outgoing girl with a love for the outdoors, and is from the countryside. She transforms into Cure Peach and uses the power of nature. * 'Chandelia/Cure Chandelier '- A kind and wealthy fashion model that is friendly towards anyone. She transforms into Cure Chandelier and uses the power of rarity. Season 4 * 'Sia Shell/Cure Shell '- A friendly, rumored-to-be mermaid that loves the beach. She transforms into Cure Shell and uses the power of the ocean. * 'Tia Tigerlily/Cure Tigerlily '- She is energetic and a little quirky. She transforms into Cure Tigerlily, the Pretty Cure of the jungle. * 'Jenni Lantern/Cure Lantern '- A enthusiastic and tomboyish Arabic girl that loves video games. She transforms into Cure Lantern, the Pretty Cure of wishes. * 'Pearlina/Cure Pearl '- A good friend of Sia Shell who is also rumored to be a mermaid. She transforms into Cure Pearl and uses the power of . Season 5 * 'B'Anchor/Cure Anchor '- She is a happy, but somewhat stubborn girl that owns a boat rental service. She transforms into Cure Anchor and uses the power of the Pacific. * 'Palmela Tree/Cure Palm Tree '- A calm, laid-back, lazy, and sweet girl. She transforms into Cure Palm Tree and uses the power of the Atlantic. * 'Sandi Shores/Cure Wave '- She is tomboyish, loves surfing, and speaks in Kansai Dialect. She transforms into Cure Wave and uses the power of beaches. * 'Popsi Blue/Cure Popsicle '- * 'Berri D'Lish/Cure Strawberry '- * 'Kokonut/Cure Coconut '- * 'Isla Hibiscus/Cure Hibiscus '- Custom Cures The Custom Cures don't appear this series Mascots Trivia * The cures get new powers * This is the continuation of Shopkins Pretty Cure. Category:Shopkins Pretty Cure Category:Shopkins Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Delights~ Category:RainbowCakes4Life Category:Series Category:Series that inspired from Animes